Supernatural and Time Travel
by EtharahxBennica
Summary: There is a new girl in school that seems to know something of supernatural life. She's someone from the gang's future, but who? I own Amelia and the plot.
1. Chapter 1- The New Girl

_**~Chapter 1- The New Girl~**_

"Ethan! Have you heard? There's this hot new girl in our chemistry class!" Ethan Morgan heard his bestfriend, Benny Weir running towards him and he knew for a fact Benny only ran that fast if girls were involved in some way.

"Her name's Amelia Smith and she's really smart" Benny said to Ethan

"Like, me smart or hotgirl smart?" Ethan asked him. Benny looked at him in the eye and said "Both!" Ethan knew that Benny was exaggerating, no girl could bet him.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

The bell went and everyone went to class. Ethan would find out just how hot and smart this girl was in chemistry.

Benny and Ethan walked together to chemistry class while Benny kept talking about the new girl.

When they stepped into class they saw her. Ethan didn't need Benny to mutter 'there she is' for him to know which girl it was.

She had a face that reminded him of Lucia, the subsitute teacher that they had had the year before, but this girl didn't wear any make-up, ot have the devilish grin. Her hair was shoulder length and brown with streaks of light blonde and red and the tips. She smiled when she saw them as if she knew them-

"Hi Guys!"

Ethan felt himself come back to Earth. He was looking at the love of his life, Sarah and her bestfriend Erica. Sarah and Erica may just look like the average (or as average as you get in Whitechapel) 17 year olds, but they were vampires. "What are dorks looking at?" said Erica. Benny said in a high-pitched voice "Nothing" Erica stared at him and said sarcastically, "Really, well nothing's sitting right there if you want to sith with her," Ethan and Sarah laughed. "New girl?" Sarah said, "Well you have run staring like idiots" and the next minute they were walking away.

After chemistry was Lunch. Benny and Rory (Their nerd friend that was turned into a vampire by Erica 3 years before) bawled over the tacos while Ethan just stared at him disgustedly, then they walked to the student lounge where they found the new girl. Benny panicked as she walked up to them and then she said "I know exactly who and what you are."


	2. Chapter 2- How Much Do You Know Exactly?

_**~Chapter 2- How Much Do You Know Exactly?~ **_

"What?" the three said together. "Okay, I need to make myself clear. I. Know. What. You. Guys. Are" she said, speaking to them like they were babies, "Supernatural hunters, it's not that hard to guess" she continued. The boys were said together again "Really?" she took a breath and said "Well, not really, I just knew really," "And how do you know that?" Ethan said, forgettting there were tons of other students around. "Well let's just say this-" she said and then took a deep breath, "Imfomhefuter" Rory said "What, you want a fritter? 'Cause I don't have any-" "Rory!" Benny and Ethan snapped "Sorry-" "Okay," she said taking another breath, "I'm from the future-" she said breathlessly.

Benny and Rory exclaimed " Woow, sick! Are there like... flying cars and hoverboards and the Jaws 7 movie-" until Ethan signalled them to shut up, "Right, but how did you get here, more importantly why did you come here," Ethan asked Amelia, "Well, my parents and my uncle are like super-geeks and one day they got bored and made a time-machine and I... borrowed it... my life was at.. still is at stack..." "Your parents are super-geeks?" Benny asked, "Well, more my dad and uncle, you should have seen my auntie's face when she found out what they were doing in their free time... my uncle was kicked out of the house for a month" she answered, "but that doesn't expalin how you know about supernatural life..."

"I am supernatural life" she cut off.

"You are?" Rory said amazed. Ethan reached out to touch her hand, knowing he would get a vision, but Amelia caught him " No, mister, no touchy, touchy or I'll turn you into a toad!" she said. Benny looked at her "You can do that? I havn't even learnt a shielding charm yet!" Amelia laughed and targeted the closest person to her and said " Incohare toad!" the student became a toad hopping about and then she said "Incohare Humanus!" and the student turned back into a human. Benny looked bewildered "Where did you learn to do magic like that?!" he asked her. She merely said " My uncle is brilliant at magic.. when he can get the spellbook the rightside up.." " it still doesn't explain why you came here in the first place.." Ethan said. "Well what would you do if your life was at stake?"


	3. Chapter 3- Heal the Wound

_**~Chapter 3- Heal the Wound~**_

"Well, if it was me, I'd heal the wound but- are you saying what happened is supposed to happen now, soon?" Ethan said " Will it affect Sarah" he continued.

Amelia looked at him, "Maybe, probably, uh..." "Amelia-" "99.999999999% chance...but remember there's even more chance that I won't exist, whatever's here is feeding off my parents by not letting them get together. I'd kill my parents if I didn't need them so badly" Ethan just looked at her "Well what can we do?" he said. "Step 1, we kill the monster, step 2, get my parents together somehow..." she said both are gonna be hard work... my parents at this stage are crushing on each other..." Benny says "Well, only 1 of us-" "2 of us-" adds Amelia "-2 of us are geeky enough to figure out a way to defeat a monster so-" "You can help us by using your spell book and your Grandma to find out what sort of monster we're facing" Ethan continued. Benny groaned. Then Rory says " Out of all the people parents to stop getting together, why did it have to be you? I mean there are hundreds of people, why you?"

"That's a good question, Rory, Why" Benny stated.

Amelia looked at Rory and said "I'm one of a kind, I am 3 different species into one, I was born a vampire, seer and spellmistress. My parents said when I was younger I would do sumersauts in the air and put huge holes in all my chew toys from biting them. My seer ability kicked in when I turned 12-" "Wait, if you're born a vampire, how did you grow?" Benny asked "I'll stop aging at 17, the age my mother was when she was changed into a vampire. When I reach 17 my life is over" Rory looked at her "Do you drink human blood or anything like that?" he asked curiously. "No," she chuckled, "I was raised to not drink blood exept my uncle's replacement for it he makes."

"I can't tell you guys anymore, I've all ready said to much, are you going to help me of not?" She asked the boys.

"Sure," said Ethan. "I guess" said Benny. "Of course!" said Rory "You're hot!" the two others nudged him. Then Amelia got up and started walking to the next class but tripped over. Ethan helped her up and saw a vision.

_**Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliff-hanger. The next chapter will be coming soon.**_

_**Review Please?**_


	4. Chapter 4- Ethan's Vision

_**~Chapter 4- Ethan's Vision~**_

_**A Baby will be born just as the 9th month dies,**_

_**A Toddler casting spells and doing magic will die at the fall of the 6th,**_

_**A young woman will steal a time machine to fix what foes have changed,**_

_**The Monster will laugh,**_

_**And she never existed at all**_

Ethan felt Amelia pull away. "What did you see?" Benny asked him. Ethan looked at Amelia "The Monster will laugh"


	5. Chapter 5- Amelia Who?

_**~Chapter 5- Amelia Who?**_

"What" Amelia questioned him. "A Baby will be born just as the 9th month dies, A Toddler casting spells and doing magic will die at the fall of the 6th, A young woman will steal a time machine to fix what foes have changed, The Monster will laugh..." Ethan muttered. "Okay, that makes no sense" Benny said "Yes, it does" Amelia said "I was born on the 30th of September, 2023, the 6th is two days away from now, he's talking about me!" Amelia continued. "Was there anything else?" she asked Ethan. Ethan said "Something about 'she never existed at all'? Does that mean it'll get you eventually?" he replied. Amelia said "Well, thats what it thinks will happen, but Vicis Manipulators never manage to get to their target" Benny stared at her in confusion and asked "What a uh-whatsit manipulator?"

Amelia brethed in and said "Vicis Manipulator, their time manipulators, they can use peoples choices and change them to do the exact opposite of what that person wanted to do, I think this one targetted my dad and stopped him from asking out my mom on their second ever date or something," she told him. Then like a stroke of lightning, Amelia felt lke there was a fire in her chest "We'd better get started quickly," said Ethan.


	6. Chapter 6- Could This Plan Work?

_**~Chapter 6- Could This Plan Work?~**_

After Lunch they met up with Sarah and Erica. "How much did you pay her to hang ot with you, dorks" Erica asked sniddly. Amelia looked at Ethan and said "This is Erica and Sarah?" Benny nodded and Amelia muttered something under her breath. "We need a plan, and quick" said Ethan, "Yeah, really quick, hotgirl here-" "Will you call her by her name?" Ethan asked him. Rory nodded slowly "Well anyway, this girl here needs us to help her kill this monster thing-" "Vicis Manipulator-" Amelia added "-because she's from the future and the things trying to stop her parents from meeting or going out of something like that" Rory continued. "In _OUR_ language please?" Sarah asked "What Rory's _trying_ to say here is this girl is from the future and she won't have ever existed if we don't help her" Ethan expalined. "Right," said Erica "and why are we helping her?" she asked him. "She's one of a kind" Benny said, "In what way?" Erica said, intrigued "she's the cross of three different abilities, vampirism, spellmistress and seer," Ethan explained. "And, how?" Sarah says, Amelia looked at her, "I was born a vampire and seer, but I was taught magic when I was younger," she told them, "you can learn to be a spellmistress?" Sarah asked her, "Well, really, I was taught to do magic, it doesn't necisarilly mean I'm a spellmistress," She assured her, then it came again, the pain in her stomach, then it went again. "This one must be strong!" Benny said. Rory looked at him "And invisible," he added. Rory was the king of stupiditty when it came to things like this. Erica looked at him, "What? I was just saying-" "Rory, this is her past, whatevers happening now is effecting her in the future," she said, Rory looked at her, "And how do you know that?" he asked her. Benny laughed, "Because before she was a mega-hot vampire she was a mega-nerdy human" Erica revealed her fangs to him and snapped "Shut. Up." Benny flinched, "Okay, okay, but have we got a plan?" Ethan, as usual, was the one to reply "meet me at my house at 4"

_**~Later that Night~**_

"Are you sure this will work E?" Benny asked Ethan. "Probably, but first we need to find the thing, then we can get rid of it," Benny just looked at him, "And how are we supposed to do that" they heard from the window, "Rory..." Benny started, "We know it's you," he continued.

Rory flew into the window, "But how are we supposed to do that?" Rory asked them, "We've got something it wants," Ethan said, looking at Amelia. Amelia started. "What am I, some sort of... chew toy?" she asked sarcastically, "Don't worry, you won't get eaten, we just need him to fing you so we can attack, Benny you find a spell tha can disintergrate or something," he replied "Rory, you can stick to Amelia, and if something comes, come back as fast as you can and get Benny and me," he continued, "We've got a monster to catch"


	7. Chapter 7- The Vicis Manipulator

_**~Chapter 7- The Vicis Manipulator~**_

Amelia and Rory walked down the street of Orchid Road 5 times before something happened. A what-looked-like-a-man stood infront of them. He had read eyes and a deep voice, it oushed Rory back and then Rory was gone. Amelia knew that he went to get Ethan and Benny, but now she was alone with only 2 abilities to take advantage of. She held both her hands together and shouted "DECRUSTO!" and then pointed both hands towards him. By the time the spell reached the spot where he stood, he had disappeared. Amelia heard someone behind her say something. She turned around and said "DECRUSTO!" again, but it was Ethan, Benny and Rory. They ducked. "What was that for?" Benny asked her, "You crept up on me! I thought you were the Vicis Manipulator!" She told him. Ethan told her to turn around. The Vicis Manipulator was on the roof holding two people. Amelia obviously knew them because she shouted, "Don't you dare!" the Vicis Manipulator laughed, "Then come with me!" Amelia looked at him "No!" Then she tried to throw fireballs at him shouting, "Globos Ignis!" repeatedly but it didn't work. She walked backwards only to find herself being sucked into the ground. One of the two, a male they guessed said "Leave her!"

But it was no use, the Vicis Manipulator just laughed. Ethan saw Benny and Rory sneaking up behind them. Ethan shouted "What do you want?!" at the Vicis Manipulator, something Ethan regreted about 2 seconds later, "Ah, Ethan Morgan," the creature said "I know your future, why don't you come and join us," it continued. Ethan heard Amelia shout "Don't Ethan!" then suddenly Ethan didn't care what he would see when he grabbed Amelia. He didn't care how much Amelia would hate him for this and he grabbed her arm and started to pull her out.

_**What do you think Ethan will see? Sorry this is short but I don't want you to find out who Amelia is until later.**_

_**Reviews? Please?**_


	8. Chapter 8- Amelia Jane Catherine Morgan

_**~Chapter 8- Amelia Jane Catherine Morgan~**_

He saw himself. He looked about 10 years older than he did now. A 25 year old Ethan was holding a baby that looked maybe about 6 weeks old. "What are you gonna name her, sir?" he saw the matron ask him. "Amelia Jane Catherine Morgan," he saw him say. "Amelia from an old friend of mine," Ethan swore he looked right where he was looking at them. "Jane for my sister," he continued. Ethan saw someone walk into the room, "And Catherine because it's a nice name,"the woman said. Ethan looked up. He couldn't believe who he was looking at.

Sarah was his wife- in the future.

The scene changed. It looked as though about 3 years had past. Ethan saw a 28 year old Benny trying to teach a toddler how to conjure a toy rabit. Ethan watched as Benny conjured a real rabit instead. He saw Sarah, little Amelia and himself laughing.

The scene changed again. It looked like it was at a wedding. Ethan saw Benny standing at the end of the red carpet. Ethan muttered under his breath 'who did he marry?' but his answer came in a brief few seconds.

It was Erica. Wait, how did that work. Ethan looked at himself and saw him shrug.

An 11 year old Amelia was sitting in a seat inbetween Sarah and Benny's Grandma.

The scene changed yet again. He saw Amelia's 11th birthday, then the day after she stole the time machine.

Ethan landed back next to Amelia in the sinking ground. He couldn't look at her the same way anymore. She was his daughter.

Rory grabbed the back of the Vicis Manipulator and pulled him into a tight grip.

Ethan kept pulling Amelia out of the ground and finally managed to do so. Benny used a stunning spell ("Stupefaciunt!") and the Vicis Manipulator fell off the building, but the future him and Sarah were falling. Ethan exclaimed "Amelia, do something!" and then he heard her yell, "EfFuge!" and then she started chanting, "Tempus itinerantur periculosum est ut discat populus ire necesse est retro. Cari genitoris et matrem. October primum duo milia et triginta septem." and before they knew it, they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9- Time Travel Again

_**~Chapter 9 – Time Travel Again~**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**THE REASON IT HAS BEEN TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP IS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL BUT NOW I'M IN SYDNEY WITH MY MUM AND I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL I HAVE FINALLY UPLOADED THE FINAL CHAPTER. ENJOY :)**_

"Amelia, can I talk to you in private?" Ethan asked Amelia.

She got up and followed him to his room.

"You're my daughter," he said.

She waited a moment and then said, "Yep,"

"How long until you're born?" Ethan said.

"About 10- 11 years," she replied.

"And how did you get here?" he asked.

"A time machine that you invented," she said.

"right, talk about pressure," Ethan said.

"Take this," Amelia said.

"What is it?" said Ethan.

"It's my diary. I've been righting in it since I was 11. You gave it to me. It should lead all the way up to-" (She flicks through the pages) "- yesterday"

_Knock Knock_

There was a knock at the door.

"We'd better get out there,"

_**Outside**_

"I need to go," said Amelia.

She walked into Ethan's backyard, punched something and then, as if it had appeared out of nowhere stood a blue box.

"My dad modelled it after the TARDIS from Doctor When, then she stepped into the box and it disappeared.

_**OKAY, SO THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER. TALL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT. PLEASE?**_

_**IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER DIARY, READ AMELIA JANE CATHERINE MORGAN'S DIARY, WHICH IS ON MY ACCOUNT. IT ONLY STARTS FROM HER 14TH BIRTHDAY (THE DAY AFTER SHE STOLE THE TIME MACHINE) BUT IT HAS THINGS SHE HAD WRITTEN AFTERWARDS.**_


End file.
